


Traitor

by crimson_wake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Rejection, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always a coward. He should have expected this but he didn't. Even so, his chest tightened painfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT under any circumstances mutually ship this. Adam is abusive and his behavior shouldn't be excused. I only ship this one sidedly. Please take note that this is an unhealthy relationship but anyone, including me, is welcome to ship anything as long as his behavior isn't dismissed.
> 
> This is also obviously based off the Black trailer

“It’s time, Blake.” Adam alerts her with an eerie calmness in spite of what the two were about to do. He watches her through the narrow slits of his mask as she slowly turns to him. She’s hesitant, that much is clear. She’s always been so hesitant ever since the White Fang became a forceful revolution as opposed to her naive ideals for peace and equality. He can’t count how many times he’s told her this; far too many.

“Okay.” She nods, barely, just barely, meeting his gaze. What did she have to hide? Does she feel guilty? Pushing his thoughts aside, Adam made his departure to carry on with their mission with the black cat trailing just behind him. Crimson red leaves flutter behind them as they zip through the forest to their intended destination: the private Schnee rail road, its purpose specifically for transporting dust. Nothing more, nothing less.

When they fight alongside each other is when he feels most at ease. She's capable and she has his back no matter what. She always has and always will, he's sure. Consistency is always her forte as opposed to him who is an impulsive, violent storm. Calm did not suit him and never would. Thinking of this often reminded Adam of the Yin Yang. There was some mercy in his violent nature while Blake was selfless but a coward, fleeing whenever things looked too grim. She avoids confrontation like the plague and as long as she stays in line he doesn't care.

He had expected to go all out on the Schnee dust train, even if Blake didn't. He fought, sliced, and showed no mercy. Not to the army of Atlesian Knights or the unaware crew members he would leave to die. She had shown her obvious discomfort as they had done nothing wrong but she just didn't understand. The workers knew the risk when they took the job so they have no one to blame aside from themselves. Besides, what were a few human sacrifices to him? They were nothing in comparison to earning basic rights for the Faunus. When he's settled down he finds that she isn't at his side. When he turns around with anxiety creeping in the back of his mind he finds Blake with a fearful, yet somehow sorrowful, expression. Adam feels his blood run cold and he reaches out to her. She doesn't react.

"Goodbye." She stands at the last platform of the train before slowly taking hold of Gambol Shroud and severing the coupler that connected the platform to the rest of the train.

He watches her fade into the distance as the train keeps moving away from here. He's frozen in place and finds himself unable to move his body. The corner of the bull's lips twitch as he watches Blake abscond from the platform; out of sight. He clenches his gloved fists as his teeth grind. He screams loudly, alarming the nearby birds resting in trees.

"Traitor!" He seethes. Adam is sure she heard him as he jumps off the train, his blood boiling. She betrayed not only him but the entire organization. She turned her back against everything they stood and worked so hard for. He returns back to the White Fang's base of operations. Alone.

The Faunus' watch him warily, sensing his rage that fueled his determination to find her. When he sees the lieutenant he approaches him with his jaw tense.

"Everything alright?" He asks, folding his muscular arms across his broad chest.

"I need you to gather up as many officers as you can and find Blake," Adam ignores his question and gets straight to the point, "She has betrayed the White Fang and is considered an enemy to us as of now. Bring her back alive."

"And unharmed?" The lieutenant questions. Adam was usually very protective of the black cat, even though she could take care of herself, and he expected her to be treated with more care.

"I don't care," He hisses, venom practically rolling off his tongue, "If she resists, break her legs. Just bring that traitor back _alive_."

"Understood." A smirk curls onto his lips as he turns and alerts all the officers surrounding the camp that didn't have any more important duties. They depart shortly, the lieutenant barking orders to find her at all costs and to search within a twenty mile radius of the forest and nearby towns.

Adam watches the small troop depart before he enters his tent, tossing Wilt And Blush onto his bed. He sits down and leans back, staring at the high ceiling of his tent. The bull can't get her expression, the last he saw on her face, out of his mind. When he closed his eyes they haunted him behind his eyelids. Why did she do this? She had to have been planning to abandon him for a while. Slowly, his gloved hands came into contact with his mask and he reluctantly pulled it off. He stares down at it, running his fingers over the white edges.

_"Grimm masks?" The child questions. Adam looks down at the young cat Faunus and nods._

_"If humans want to treat us as though we are monsters, then that's what we'll be." The teenager glances at her for her reaction and she practically beams, throwing him off since that wasn't what he had expected._

_"That's strangely poetic," She smiles and extends her hand, "But a bit dramatic." She giggles and he can feel heat rise to his cheeks._

_"I'm Adam." He shakes her hand and she has a surprisingly firm grip._

_"I'm Blake."_

Adam bites his lip so hard it bleeds at the sudden memory. He clutched the mask so hard it nearly cracks against his strength. He hears footsteps approaching his tent and he quickly slides the mask back on and stands up to his full height. The lieutenant enters his tent with a grim expression and he already knows whats to come.

"I'm sorry," He says, avoiding eye contact despite being so confident in his skills to find a single girl, "We were unable to find her. She must have-"

"Enough." He snarls, cutting the officer off.

"But-" The male sputters.

"I said enough!" Adam's voice booms loudly, startling the latter. "Leave."

The officer complies without complaint and exits the tent. He waits until his footsteps fade and cease to be heard before he drops the tension in his shoulders, a sense of dread pooling in his stomach.

"Why must you hurt me this way, Blake? We were perfect," His voice cracks as tears begin to cascade down his cheeks. Adam rips off his mask and throws it across the tent in anger, "You _traitor_."

**Author's Note:**

> Request Fics at kat-writes-weird-things.tumblr.com


End file.
